calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Baraspine
Small Imperial hive world (population two billion) in the Adrantis Nebula of the Calixis Sector. Primary exports: cogitation cells and pottery. The nearby world of Endrite is provisionally marked for heavy industrial works and exploitation by the powers of Baraspine. When Inquisitor Joshua Starkh still served as an Interrogator, he tracked a man known to him only as the Stranger all over the sector, starting from where they had first met on Sleef and ending on Baraspine. The people of Baraspine were in anarchy when Starkh and his cell arrived, in revolt and claiming that the end was nigh. A great storm was brewing, summoned by the Stranger stop the tallest spire. When Starkh realized that the Tyrant Star was about to materialize, he killed the man, ending the storm and breaking the people out of the madness. To this day, he knows not if the Stranger was summoning the Tyrant Star or was the reason it did not manifest, a fact which causes him great distress. In recent years, Inquisitor Constantos Trevelyan of the Ordo Hereticus has been given the rank of Plantia Inquisitor for Baraspine after destroying a Pale Throng uprising there and executing the infamous malefic sorcerer who sponsored it. Since taking up his post, he has quietly and covertly begun the project of building up a power base there and converting a significant percentage of Baraspine’s Conclavian Council to his favored doctrine: Libricaranism. His plan is slowly progressing, and through a diligent mix of overt and fully sanctioned Inquisitorial vigilance and secret ‘star chamber justice’ administered by a Moritat assassin sub-cult he has nurtured there, the “Baraspine Project” is bearing fruit. Baraspine was the site of the All Hallows Massacre, which left over 1,000 clergymen and celebrants dead at the Presbytery of Saint La'Mass, which was orchestrated by Lady Solace. It was also home to at least two rebellions of a group known as The Lost, the second of which was incited by the arch-heretic Coriolanus Vestra. Following the fall of Precinct Omega–14 after a localized uprising against what criminal elements referred to as ‘arbitrary brutality’, Inquisitor Vallax recruited every one of the seventy Arbitrators who survived. This elite cadre then took the Emperor’s Law to every world in the Adrantis Sub-sector, punishing ruthlessly countless thousands of criminals. On Baraspine, a Pale Throng-style revolt by the mutant castes used to tend the wind-blasted Impellor Towers that dot that world’s barrens threatened to plunge the hives into darkness. The Baraspine rising was later revealed to have been backed and instigated by a secret malefic sorcerer cult, the Ghol Voluptara. The cult used the anarchy and distraction caused by the insurrection as a cover for a series of dark rituals which were only prevented by the combined forces of the Adepta Sororitas and the ruling executive’s household troops. The Adeptus Arbites arrested than twenty noblemen and sentenced them to death after Judge Harmahk convinced them to turn against the Barsapine Planetary Governor in the wake of massive damage to one of the world’s most beloved Cathedrals, thus making them guilty of the crime of sedition. Whether their crime came of their own behavior or through the efforts of an Arbites provocateur is irrelevant. On the tidally-locked world of Barsapine the Adeptus Mechanicus has over a dozen highly trained Techsorcists poring over the logs and remains of several technological devices of dubious origin. The Ecclesiarchy keeps a close eye on their research after the Macharian Incident. The call for additional assistance is strong, and many Inquisitors investigating the remains of the devices found there have petitioned for the Tech-Priests in their employ to be trained as Techsorcists. 'Unique Equipment' Wind Armor A seemingly fanciful name for a suit of protective gear that deals with a very real problem, wind armor is produced by the Fane of Doru on Scintilla for the many worlds of the Calixis Sector that boast powerful storms. The infamous Splinter Winds of Baraspine travel at over 700 kilometers an hour and are more than capable of stripping a lightly armored person to bone in less than 30 seconds. Against such force, even void shields are hard pressed to cope. Realizing that standing against the wind was ultimately foolhardy, the designers came up with a clever idea of creating a series of auto-reactive ceramsteel plates that would redirect wind force, allowing an individual to advance in lighter dust storms and, at the least, survive in the heavier ones. Wind armor is formed from fully enclosed suits of medium articulated carapace. They incorporate a series of heavy air filters with a re-breather connected to an extra tank, allowing a wearer to breathe normally in all but the heaviest storms, with three full hours of breath should they be completely buried in dust. Each suit also has an inbuilt vox-system along with a photo-visor. Wind armor was primarily designed to defend its wearer from harsh environmental conditions, not opponents. While it is popular with explorers, it isn’t nearly as useful in a fight as many other armors of similar class. The wearer is immune to environmental effects of strong wind and dire storms. Head, Arms, Body, Legs, AP 3, WT 18kg, Cost 2,200, Rare Baraspian Palm Gun Palm guns are a popular choice for those who wish a covert weapon without the high expense of a digi-weapon. When assembled they appear as a small barrel with horizontal hand-grip. To fire, they are clasped within the fist with the barrel sticking out between the middle fingers. Single-shot only, they are dangerous to use, and many wielders have lost a finger due to imprecise or hasty firing. While prevalent throughout the sector, they originated on the Hive world of Baraspine and it is there that the “art” of the palm gun is at its highest, with overt weaponry being considered crass within the hive. Baraspian Palm Guns are difficult to detect and can be readily taken apart into unobtrusive objects, often appearing as simple tools or items of jewelry to those unfamiliar with the weapon. It takes an Ordinary (+10) Tech-Use Test to assemble or disassemble a Palm Gun and, when deconstructed, searches and Tests to recognize it as a weapon have a –20 penalty. A roll of 94-00 on the firer’s Ballistic Skill Test when using it indicates that the user has shot himself---resolve as a successful attack on the arm location used to fire the weapon with 1 degree of success. Pistol, 4m, S/–/–, 1d10+3, E, PEN 7, Clip 1, Special, Reliable, WT 0.1kg, Cost 9000, Unique The Truth Revealed Produced in the depths of Baraspine, this drug is a powerful serum that depresses resistance to questioning. Also known as Verity to Throne agents and more simply as Veal to the underhivers, it is used when normal physical pain is either not effective or not practical and is in high demand across the sub-sector by agents on both sides of the scales. Those under its effects are at -50 to tests against Interrogation or other tests designed to garner information for 3d5 hours minus their Toughness Bonus. Cost 135, Rare Category:Hive Worlds Category:Adrantis Nebula Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets